redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ScottyBlue
Welcome to my Talk Page! If you want to do an art trade with me, leave your character's descriptions (no more than three per pic please) on this page, and I'll give you the description of what I would like you to draw for me. To see completed pictures, click "here". I DO NOT TAKE NON-TRADE REQUESTS! ' I WILL PROBABLY NOT BE UPDATING MY FANFIC FOR AT LEAST A WEEK, AS I HAVE SEVERAL THINGS I NEED TO GET DONE IN THE REAL WORLD REGARDING A REAL NOVEL I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON. I WILL BE BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE; SORRY FOR THE DELAY. ' *Archive 1 *Archive 2 re: Comments I did not; I'll check them now. - d2r 18:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah, I noticed that too. I have no idea where she has been --Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'c like to read your fan fic, but it will take some time for me to comment, I am abit of a slow reader and a slow typer.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:00, April 27, 2011, (UTC) Hello there!! of course! you can edit him!, after all it is a drawing of your character so go ahead. As for the picture you drew just try to add an extra sword pleeease, thats the only thing missing and with that added he would be perfecto!! May your blade always strike true and Happy storytelling!!--Redmight 22:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thats just.....wow! and I just gotta say that......wow!! both of them are just fantastic.....I'm just speechless right now, they look amazing!! but ohhhh I can't believe I'm about to say this but, you got Silverwraith's eyes wrong their blue not yellow.........ohhh and you even corrected the swords! now I feel bad for saying such awesome picture has something wrong in it, when its obvious you put such great effort and time into it! so ummm I hate to say this but can you change them to blue, if you can't I'll understand.......I apologize if I'm being to bossy or something, its just that there so fantastic! May your blade always strike true and happy storytelling!!--Redmight 05:18, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Scotty! Hello Scotty! Sure id love to read your fanfic! But, i'm kinda busy, so i dunnowhen i'll be able to. Like isaid, if i can find the time, (:P) than i'd love to do an art trade! What do you think of my art? Nice t'meet ya! ~Maudie Thropple P.S, is there any particular reason why you asked me to review, or are you just asking a random user? Ho Ho HO, he looks perfect!!! Thank you so much for doing such fantastic job! THANK YOU!!! May your blade always stike true and Happy storytelling!!--Redmight 23:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Only one question - the top-knot on his head. Is that implying he has hair? I just can't do hair on animals, it's sort of a pet-peeve of mine that I can't surpass xP. An art trade sounds good if you want to do one. I don't have any characters in mind atm but I'll get back to you on that :). ttyl. --Neildown 19:58, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, gotcha. -- Neildown[[User talk:Neildown|"Forward!"]] 20:05, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for keeping me updated and for reading the begining of my story as well!! May your blade always strike true and Happy storytelling!!--Redmight 23:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. It will make reading it from chapter to chapter easy to do. Some may think when they see it that there is no more. Also it looks pretty good. Skorpia Just Another Brick In The Wall 19:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) PS I love the pictures you have for the chapters. It helps me picture the characters much more easily. Hi...Dire Virestrong, Blade of the East! 21:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I've finished your art request. I'm sorry I did not get it 100% accurate with the description - As I finished the fur I realized I forgot the paw and tail rings, as well as the sling. Also, light brown had to do for bronze, as I don't have a very large spectrum of colors to work with at the moment. I hope you like it otherwise though. If not I can always re-do. ttyl! thumb|"Raggle" -- Neildown[[User talk:Neildown|"Forward!"]] 18:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and you're welcome! I'm glad you like it :). Hmmm, if it would be no trouble I would greatly appreciate a picture of Martin the Warrior. However it's done doesn't matter to me - I'm looking for other people's interpretation of him. Also, I do not need it by any specific time. Thanks! -- Neildown[[User talk:Neildown|"Forward!"]] 13:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dormice I would take issue with it, because as you mentioned, others would then insist we need subcategories for harvest mice, etc. These subspecies of mice are really not that prevalent enough for whole categories to be made for them. One enveloping category of 'mice' suffices. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, in our world, and scientifically, they are different. However in Redwall, they're mice, as noted by many illustrations. -- LordTBT Talk! Hey Scotty, I know that you're a very active user here on the Redwall Wiki, but have you ever gone on the Redwall Wars Wiki? I know you have probably visited there since I posted my art trade pictures for you on there, but have you considered joining, since it is obviously more active than this wiki, and most users from here have now transferred to there. Also BTW, I believe I have read until your most recent update on Gingiverian, and it is going very well. Just think about joining Redwall Wars if you have the time, and I'll be seeing you around! -- Llamao, who didn't feel like putting his signature You may also want to consider the fact that in the Redwall TV series they did recognise the difference between the species. Also say he should give some kind of example, through quotation, of a part where Brian Jacques described some part of a dormouse. Get exact page numbers if you can, I have won one argument (Matthias being called Matthias the Warrior) by giving exact page numbers and the exact lines. Sorry if I cannot help more but the Skyrim wiki is merging with all other Elder Scroll wikis and I am one of the people helping coordinate it Lord Sunflash May The Wind Be At Your Back, Matey Hi Scottyblue! I have writer's block and need some help right now :P SalemtheCruel 01:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel My problem isn't exactly writer's block, but I can't think of anything else to term it :P Anyway, I'm considering having Romsca from the pearls of lutra make an appearance in my fanfic which takes place a year after her death. Any ideas on how I can make it like she didn't die but have it be believable? Please help if you can. SalemtheCruel 01:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok! I'll have her as a ghost then (Romsca was one of my favs :P) And I did read your update! It was amazing! PS: Do you think having Ublaz in my fanfic would be advisable? SalemtheCruel 01:48, May 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel No I mean, have Ublaz living. SalemtheCruel 01:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks! Hi, and thank ye for welcoming me to the Wiki. Everyone is very kind :) --Rogoth Swiftaxe 03:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nice pic of Scotty Blue! Hoping to get to know ye better [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr]] Haharr me cullies! 19:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn Species: Sea Otter Description: A slight bit taller than average but not much. Muscular with the body of an acrobat not stocky. Fur is dark seal brown, almost black and his eyes are pale blue and gold (both eyes. They change color from blue to gold depending on the lighting). Wields a broadsword with a dark red hilt and blue gemstone in the crossguard. Usually is dressed in a simple green tunic. Hey Scotty! I just thought I'd let you know that I'm starting your picture and I hope to have it done by friday(in 2 days for me). I will be doing Skipper Windryder. Is there any perticular pose that you'd like him to be in? Treetyyyye!!!! - (F.F.) Mossflowerrrr!!!! 21:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ArtTrade Hey Scotty! I finished the pic/art. I hope you like it. Treetyyyye!!!! - (F.F.) Mossflowerrrr!!!! 13:23, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. Anything for a friend. Btw, feel free to post it anywere you want, thanks again for the art you did for me! Treetyyyye!!!! - (F.F.) Mossflowerrrr!!!! 16:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey ScottyBlue. Sorry I didn't get back to you for awhile - thanks a ton for the picture, it looks awesome! :D As for the other character request - I haven't read the whole thing yet but I will make one for you. It will probably be a longer wait than with the last one though, jsyk. -- Neildown[[User talk:Neildown|''"Forward!"]] 19:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I updated my fanfic the blademaster's tale! Please comment! SalemtheCruel 14:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Okay, I ''can do the pic, but I will have to upload it on a different wikia, and I can put the link to it on your talk page if that's no problem for you...? If it's not then here's the char, Name: Deathclaw Gender: Male Species: Otter Clothing/Appearance: Simple black cape with hood. A small round silver clip at right shoulder to keep cape in place. Wears a black leather belt around waist. Piercing yellow eyes, brown fur, has a tattoo of a vicious looking pike on both arms(the tattoos are mostly hidden because cape is normally draped over shoulders). Is taller then average, above average build (though it doesn‘t look like it). Has a long gruesome looking scar over right eye but it is hidden for the most part because he keeps his hood up. Weapons: Throwing/skinning dagger (on right side, in belt). Grappling hook (rope normally coiled up in paw). A loop of wire (on left side in belt) and a set of steel and flint in a pouch strapped to belt at right side. Other: Braided clothe band around left wrist with a sort of small wooden medallion on it. Stance: Don't matter, do what ye wish with it. I'll try to have your pic done soon- Sister Armel Care to take a stroll over to me talk page this fine day? 02:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Okeydokers, I'll try to get yours done quick as I can. It's no problem, take your time, thanks for doing it too :) Sister Armel Care to take a stroll over to me talk page this fine day? 02:57, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Lord TBT did it. He did it to another copy of mine also. I dont know why. I expect it has something to do with me not uploading it right, as usual (:P). I'll upload it again later. Just to see what went wrong. Treetyyyye!!!! - (F.F.) Mossflowerrrr!!!! 21:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Art Contests The Redwall Wiki has only had 2 official art contests. Anything else has been by users hosting their own ones. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Scotty! I hope this is better. Treetyyyye!!!! - (F.F.) Mossflowerrrr!!!! 02:09, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :No. Do not post anything in the news. Essentially, you just use your userpage/talk page. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Friendly Reply I will be sure to stick around for quite a while. Farewell my friend and may the road ahead rise to greet you! --Lord Rose Thorn Where do you come up with a stuff for your fanfic? It's awesome! By the way, I updated a ton on Journey of Hardships. Sheth Moonfur There is no need to fear me. Not all the time anyway.... 17:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Scotty! Just wanted to clarify that I was the first voter on your new poll! ;) PS: What's an art trade? SalemtheCruel 21:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Sorry but I should inform you that I am in fact Skorpia. I was just using him to get an unbiased opinion of my writing and to see if I could build him a reputation. Lord Sunflash May The Wind Be At Your Back, Matey Art Trade My end of the art trade is done but not uploaded yet. I love how you drew Lath, matey, real good! If you want to do another art trade, contact me because I'd like to do another! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC) That's strange...it's always worked before. But thank you! That should help! And, I'm sorry it's taking me a while to get to Gingiverian. With all the long chapters on different pages it's taking me a while. I'll try to get to it soon. Thanks again!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 07:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) My half of the Art Trade http://www.sumopaint.com/files/images800/aciicxfzlpjpdnqq.jpg [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 16:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) REQUESTING SOME INTERESTING ARTWORK FROM THOSE WHO LIKE A CHALLENGE! If you think your good at art try this little challenge. Create artwork of what you think my character in my Fan Fiction Lord Rosethorn would look like before and after he becomes Badger Lord of Salamandastron on separate pages please and thank you. One last request please pass this message on to others who you think are good artists. Submit your fully completed results to me and the one who I think did the best job WILL make a major appearance in my Fan Fiction. P.S. I might as well make the best artwork a choice for the cover art. I wish the best of luck to you all and may your life be a safe one, EEEAAAUUULLLLAALLLLLLIIAA! Badger Lord RoseThorn 17:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!! Scottyblue! I just noticed that your working on a novel and I'm here to wish you the greatest of luck in getting it done and published!! and being an avid reader maybe someday I might have the honor of reading it hehe. May you always achieve thy dreams!! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 21:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes you are incredibly Correct so far except I could give you a description of the kinds of things such as the clothing, armor, and weapons. If you want to go off your own imagination feel free to do so. Iwish you the best of luck and I know you can do it.Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) HELP PLEASE It didn't work the way I wanted it to. This is the end result <---User blog:Lord Rose Thorn/The Badger and the Rose: Book One A Champion in the Midst Chapter One|Last Chapter]]---User blog:Lord Rose Thorn/The Badger and the Rose: Book One A Champion in the Midst Chapter Two|Next Chapter--->